


Some Things Never Last

by ProSkellyArcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1860s, Alternate Universe - American Civil War, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Betrayal, Civil War, Confederate Army, Confederate Spy, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Journal, Letters, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Spy - Freeform, Underage Pregnancy, Union Army, Violence, War, young marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkellyArcher/pseuds/ProSkellyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 4, 1862</p>
<p>Fifteen-year-old Eren Jaeger joins the Union Cavlary after witnessing his parents' death, caused by two Confederate soldiers. His sister, Mikasa Ackerman, follows him and becomes a nurse. </p>
<p>Everything is going fine, until August 28, 1862. The Second Battle of Bull Run, and Eren's first battle. He never thought that battle could be so brutal, and that he'd be that last face someone ever saw. </p>
<p>He's scarred.</p>
<p>Until he meets a young girl who heals him, both physically and emotionally. </p>
<p>But that girl would be the one person to hurt him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note-  
> One, I honestly don't know how the rank system worked during the Civil War, or how any army ranks work. So just bear with me as I write things I know are wrong. xP 
> 
> The battles, however, are my strong point. I'll try to describe them as best as I can with journal entries, letters, and reports of some kind.
> 
> Two, this is my first time writing a story in this format- a series of journal entries, letters, and reports between higher-ups. I'm not sure about the last one, but I'll do the best I can.
> 
> I have read actual journals and letters that were written during the American Civil War, and I realize that the soldiers weren't very educated. Therefore the writings contain a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. However, I will not be writing this 'story' that way. It would be fun to just to give a better feel for the war, but it would be hard to write and a pain to read at the same time. Besides, I also need ways to incorporate the relationships and describe what the battles were like to the soldiers. 
> 
> IT'S A STORY, SCREW IT!
> 
> Often times (since this IS still a story), journal entries will have descriptions of important events (that means dialogue too). 
> 
> I have just wanted to write a Civil War story for a long time, because this particular war is very interesting to me and is fun to learn about.
> 
> Then I watched Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) and thought 'Hey, it'd be fun to cross this over with the Civil War!' 
> 
> So I did. :)
> 
> The main characters I'll be using are Eren, Annie, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Levi, Petra, and Erwin. I may add others later, but for now I'm only using these nine.
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Skelly

~^~•~^~

August 4, 1862  
Eren Jaeger, Union Cavalry

I can't sleep.

The sound of the rain is keeping a few us up, so I'm not the only one writing a new entry.

Some days I wonder why I joined the army, but then I remember what happened last year. A few stray soldiers from the Confederate Infantry stumbled upon our farm and wreaked havoc. They killed my mother and wounded my adopted sister. I will never forgive them for what they did, and I will ensure that the Union wins this war.

Mikasa is fine now, she works in the nursing station just a mile away. My friend Armin is sleeping in the cot a few feet over, and Jean is writing a letter on the cot opposite of me. 

Jean and I don't really get along that well, but we fight for the same reason. We both wear blue uniforms. 

I heard earlier today that there's supposed to be a battle coming up soon. I'm not sure when, but I'm terrified that our brigade will be called into battle.

All the best.

~^~•~^~

Dear Sasha,

I'm sorry that it's been so long. Recently we haven't had much time to write any letters, but tonight the rain is keeping a good few of us up. 

I miss you. You probably don't realize how many nights I stay up with you on my mind. I just hope that you and the baby are alright, and I'm sorry that I can't be there at such an important time.

How is Mother doing? Is she holding up well? Tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry for everything. I know that I've been apologizing a lot, but I have a lot to apologize for. 

I love you, please don't forget that.

Love,  
Jean Kirschtien  
2nd Lieutenant, 104th Regiment, Union Cavalry

~^~•~^~

August 5, 1862  
Armin Arlert, Union Cavalry

Recently the regiment hasn't had as much free time as per usual. Ever since the new captain arrived we've spent a good amount of time cleaning and making sure that everything is spotless. I have yet to meet our captain, but he seems... interesting, to say the least.

I wish I wasn't such a burden. All the other soldiers are tall and muscular people, and then there's me- the small blonde one. I try to do the best I can, but I'm not really the best for fighting. I've been told by a few people that I'm intelligent and make good battle strategies, but honestly? I want to be able to fight as well as the others do. I want to feel useful.

Tomorrow we ride from New Jersey into Pennsylvania. It's not only a long journey for us, but for the horses as well. I wish they were treated better.

~^~•~^~

August 5, 1862  
Mikasa Ackerman

Eren's brigade just left for Pennsylvania. It was hard to say goodbye to him, especially since I thought at the time I would be staying here in New Jersey. 

Just about an hour ago I was told I would be moving to an on-field hospital in Virginia. I'm expected there by the 26th. I'm a little disappointed that I'll be leaving Krista behind, but she insisted that she'd be fine with Mina and Ymir. I don't doubt her, but I certainly won't have anyone.

~^~•~^~

Dear Father,

I wish you would forgive me.

I don't want to go North either, but I've been ordered too. You know that I'm whole-heartedly devoted to the Confederacy, and that's why I'm doing this.

Since this is going to end up being burned anyway, I won't even bother writing more.

Sincerely,  
Annie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the first. The next few chapters will be leading up to the events of August 28, 1862.
> 
> If you don't know, August 28-30 of 1862 was the Second Battle of Bull Run, or lesser known as the Second Battle of Manasses. 
> 
> This will be fun. >:)

August 7, 1862  
Eren Jaeger, Union Cavalry

We've arrived in Pennsylvania. It was a long way to ride, but messing around silently with Armin, Marco, and Reiner made it a little more tolerable.

We met the captain before we left. He's shorter than me, even shorter than Armin, though he's very intimidating. His stoic stare is enough to make even the most rebellious soldiers comply to orders. As soon as we arrived at the new camp, he assigned everybody to various cleaning jobs. 

Again, it's raining. But this time, a majority of us are up. A few are discussing things they heard about future battles, others about Lee and his army. Some are even poking fun at the captain. Jean recieved a letter back fairly quickly, which honestly isn't surprising since its sender lives about 20 or 30 miles south. 

I heard that Mikasa was transferred from the New Jersey hospital to one in Virginia. Exactly how she'll get there I'm not sure, but I just hope that she's in a good place.

All the best.

~^~•~^~

Dear Jean,

I forgive you for everything.

You couldn't have helped being drafted into the army, and it's not your fault that you can't be here.

Your mother is doing fine, improving even. She's very supportive of us, and is even encouraging me to eat more than usual. I can't say that I'm displeased with that part. I hope you can be here in a few months when they finally arrive. Just don't get yourself killed.

I love you too, and you needn't apologize for things that aren't your doing.

Please come home soon.

Love, Sahsa

~^~•~^~

August 8, 1862  
Annie Leonhardt

Thanks to a few friends in the cavalry, I've arrived at the small house they call a hospital in Pennsylvania. I was told to keep a diary of everything that happens, but I honesly don't want to. Orders are orders though.

I haven't talked to any of the other women here, I just smiled and nodded when one of the older ladies showed me where I'd be rooming with a few other girls, though only one is here. Her name is Hitch, and she doesn't know when to stop talking.

Not much went on today, so I'll just leave this here.

~^~•~^~

Dear Petra,

These soldiers don't know a thing about cleaning. It's like telling a bird not to fly. I will admit that they are very persistent when it comes to riding long distances. 

There's one soldier that stands out above the rest- Eren Jaeger. He doesn't complain about anything, not even when I assigned him to cleaning out the stables. Even I don't deal with the disgusting jobs like those. 

Please don't worry about me, you know I can push through.

Sincerely,  
Levi Riaville  
Captain, 104th Regiment  
Union Cavalry

~^~•~^~

August 8, 1862  
Mikasa Ackerman

Today I started out to Virginia with another brigade in the cavalry. Few were kind, most are drunks that don't do anything productive. I constantly have to remind myself that I did this to protect Eren.

Eren is the only thing I care about. He and his parents took me in happily after I was orphaned. If something happened to him I couldn't live with myself.

I can only hope that things will end up well.


End file.
